Without YOU, all is NOTHING
by cecil hime
Summary: Bagaimana ini?/ Aku terlalu terbiasa denganmu/ Aku mencintaimu, Hime/ AU/Oneshot/ .:SasuHina:.


Actually I'm not confident publish this fic because after I re-read this fic, the 'almost monologue' seems not a good idea. But, rather than this story that are already wrote just a waste in my laptop, donate it to sasuhina is better right?

**Masashi's Chara was Borrowed by Cecil Hime**

**SasuHina**

.

.

Pria berusia dua puluh delapan itu sedang sibuk menambahkan bumbu ke dalam kuali berukuran sedang itu. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian mengambil sedikit masakannya dan mencicipi bumbunya. Raut wajahnya tidak menggambarkan apapun saat lidahnya merasakan hasil karyanya.

Ya, dia sedang memasak. Dan memang itulah tepatnya hal yang selalu ia lakukan satu bulan belakangan ini, ah, tidak tepatnya tiga minggu belakangan ini karena satu minggu pertama ia masih sibuk merutuki kebodohannya yang sebenarnya belum tentu kesalahannya. Ah, lupakanlah.

Sesekali ia melihat ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah meja makan yang salah satu kursinya telah diisi oleh seseorang. Mungkin dia sedang menunggu pria itu selesai memasak.

.

.

Dia sebenarnya tidak terbiasa melihat pria itu yang berada di dapur mungil itu. Begitu juga ketika pria itu menghidangkan masakan itu di atas meja. Dan lebih tidak terbiasa lagi ketika mereka hanya makan berdua. Bukan bertiga, seperti satu bulan yang lalu dan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Masih hambar." Ia memang tidak berbohong.

"Makanlah."

"Tapi ini sama sekali tidak enak."

"Kau harus membiasakan diri. Jangan manja."

"Aku bahkan sudah membiasakan diri selama tiga minggu."

"Diam dan makanlah. Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau? kau tidak mau makan masakan restoran, kau tidak mau diajak makan diluar dan kau juga tidak mau memakan masakan yang dibuatkan maid. Sekarang diam dan makanlah."

"Hiks, hiks, hiks..."

"Sekaranga apa lagi? Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

"Makanan i-ini bahkan ti-tidak ada tomat dan seledri."

"Hn?" dua konsonan itu saja cukup mewakili bahwa pria itu tidak mengerti maksud orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dia hanya menatap heran orang di depannya sambil masih menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Hiks, Kaa-san selalu memasak lebih dari satu jenis masakan, Kaa-san selalu menambahkan tomat dan seledri, Kaa-san selalu menyuapiku, hiks... rasa masakan Kaa-san enak, bukan hambar. Hiks. D-Dan, dan aku memang masih k-kecil, Tou-san."

Jangankan masih menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, mengunyah saja ia berhenti seketika. Dia hanya menatap kosong orang yang baru saja berlari menuju kamarnya. Hikari, anaknya.

.

.

Sasuke pov

'Apa aku masih bisa bertahan?'

'Apa aku masih bisa bertahan, Hime?'

Sebulan yang lalu aku dan Hikari masih makan masakan yang enak tiap hari. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tidak menyukai masakanmu kan, Hime? Pagi sekali kau akan bangun terlebih dahulu kemudian mandi lalu menuju dapur. Ketika kami turun pasti di atas meja sudah tersedia banyak masakan. Masakan enak. Bukan hambar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu Hikari menyukai seledri. Aku hanya tahu ia menyukai tomat, karena aku menyukainya juga.

Tapi aku bukan kau, Hime. Aku tidak pandai memasak. Jadi, itu hanya sebulan yang lalu. Dan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Aku dan Hikari sebulan belakangan ini sedang tidak baik. Memang bukan hal yang baru. Lagipula apa yang dapat diharapkan dari dua Uchiha dalam satu ruangan tanpa orang lain? Ya, memang bukan hal yang baru.

Tapi seharusnya tidak seperti ini juga. Biasanya kau akan menengahi kami. Hikari akan mengadu padamu bahwa aku selalu membuatnya menagis. Kau akan cemberut karenanya. Dan kau tahu aku sangat tidak suka melihatmu cemberut karena aku terlalu menyayangimu. Aku akan merendahkan harga diriku untuk meminta maaf pada putri kita. Hikari biasanya tidak memaafkanku pada awalnya, ia akan bersembunyi di belakang kakimu ketika aku menghampirinya. Lalu kau akan membujuknya, mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya. Seperti aku yang mudah luluh dengan perkataanmu dan menuruti semua keinginanmu, Hikari pun begitu. Ia akan keluar dari belakang kakimu dengan malu-malu lalu memeluk kakiku dan berkata 'Hika sayang Tou-san.'

Tapi itu tiga bulan yang lau. Dan sebelum-sebelumya.

Sekarang berbeda. Kau tidak lagi ada disini.

Aku tahu Hikari pasti sedang menangis di kamarnya. Lalu apa yang dapat kulakukan? Jangankan menenangkannya, menghentikan tangisnya saja aku tidak bisa.

Bagaimana ini, Hime?

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku terlalu terbiasa denganmu.

Dan semua jadi tidak biasa tanpamu.

Semua yang kulalui terasa berat. Dasi saja sudah tidak pernah kukenakan satu bulan belakangan ini. Aku masih ingat ketika kau menertawaiku ketika pertama kali mengetahui aku tidak bisa memasang dasi. Biasanya aku tersinggung saat orang lain menertawaiku. Tapi berbeda denganmu. Sebaliknya, aku sangat senang kau menertawaiku karena itu adalah tawa pertama yang kau berikan padaku.

Pernikahan kita memang hanya berawal dari perjodohan. Hubungan Hyuuga-Uchiha dipaksakan harus terikat waktu itu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah aku dapat membahagiakanmu karena tidak pernah melihatmu tertawa. Padahal saat itu aku bahkan membeli buku 'Membentuk Suasana Keluarga Bahagia' hanya untuk mengetahui cara bagaimana agar aku dapat membuatmu bahagia.

Biasanya kau hanya tersenyum manis. Tidak pernah tertawa. Jadi ketika kau menertawaiku, aku merasa kado ulang tahunku terlalu cepat diberikan Kami-sama. Ya, aneh memang. Aku juga menertawai pikiranku tentang 'Kado dari Kami-sama' itu. Sejak kapan Kami-sama ikut andil dalam memberikan kado ulang tahun? Tapi, saking senangnya melihatmu tertawa aku mempercayai apapun pikiran yang melintas di pikiranku.

Saat itu aku langsung menyukai tawamu karena tawamu sangat merdu, tidak berlebihan dan membuatku tahu bahwa kata-katamu tidak akan terbata-bata lagi setelah kau tertawa.

Ah, kurasa memang aku selalu menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu, bukan?

Aku menyukai ketika kau memperkenalkan diri di depan teman-temanmu sebagai Uchiha Hinata, bukan lagi Hyuuga Hinata.

Aku menyukaimu yang dibalut gaun mewah cantik pada pesta pernikahan kita atau pada pesta syukuran penyambutan Hikari saat dia berumur satu minggu. Kau terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona. Aku rasanya ingin memelukmu saja saat itu jika aku tidak ingat dimana kita berada.

Tetapi, aku tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa banyak pasang mata laki-laki yang diam-diam melirikmu saat kita berjalan di taman saat memperkenalkan udara luar bagi Hikari yang telah berumur tiga bulan. Padahal waktu itu kau hanya mengenakan baju santai sederhana tapi dengan mudahnya menarik perhatian orang-orang itu.

Juga, aku menyukai rambut panjangmu ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat itu kau kelihatan cantik sekali. Dan aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Ya, aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali bertemu. Kau memang belum tahu dan mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu kenyataan itu karena ketika kau bertanya padaku kapan tepatnya aku mencintaimu, aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak dua minggu setelah pernikahan kita. Aku berbohong waktu itu.

Atau saat kau memotong rambut panjangmu sampai sebatas bahu. Konan-nee juga pernah melakukannya. Saat itu aku mengatakan pada Itachi bahwa istrinya itu -Konan-nee- tampak jadi lebih tua.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan ketika mahkota wanita dihilangkan?" itu kata Itachi waktu itu. Tapi berbeda saat kau yang memotong pendek rambutmu. Kau bahkan terlihat lebih segar. Semakin cantik di mataku. Saat itu kesimpulan yang kudapat adalah bahwa Itachi perlu memperbaiki pendapatnya itu.

Tapi, saat ini kesimpulanku berbeda.

Kesimpulanku kali ini adalah bahwa aku selalu menyukaimu.

Apa adanya.

Tidak peduli rambutmu panjang atau pendek.

Tidak peduli kau memakai baju mewah atau sederhana.

Tidak peduli kau menginginkan anak perempuan atau laki-laki saat kehamilan pertamamu.

Dan,

Tidak peduli kau ada disini atau tidak.

Aku selalu mencintaimu, Hime.

_Aishiteru_, Hinata.

.

.


End file.
